


what do you do when you want it so much?

by brooklyn_winter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_winter/pseuds/brooklyn_winter
Summary: Так случается. Иногда ты встречаешь человека, которого считаешь своим соулмейтом, а потом он показывает тебе свое предплечье – без единого намека на чье-то имя на нем. Но в двадцать первом веке таким уже никого не удивишь: людей, носящих на себе чью-то метку, теперь едва ли половина. Свою Джеймс потерял в заснеженных Альпах вместе с рукой, иногда он даже немного об этом жалеет.





	what do you do when you want it so much?

**Author's Note:**

> /15.01.17/
> 
> the pierces – piece of you  
> placebo – soulmates

Пластины на металлической руке рекалибруются с тихим жужжащим звуком, Барнс настолько к нему привык, что давно не обращает внимания. Он бы скорее спохватился, если бы механизм внутри его руки вдруг умолк, и вот это действительно было бы тревожным знаком.   
  
Он скребет по металлическому предплечью короткими ногтями правой руки каждый раз, когда о чем-то задумывается. Эту привычку не смогли вытравить из него даже семьдесят лет пережарки мозгов. Он смутно помнит, что так же делал когда-то в детстве: сидел на заднем дворе, привалившись спиной к высокому старому вязу, задыхался от жары и чего-то смутно узнаваемого и упорно расчесывал руку до тех пор, пока красные полосы не перечеркнут злополучные буквы. Когда-то давно Барнс собирался срезать их вместе с кожей, а потом решил: пусть остаются. Клеймом, напоминанием, чем угодно – пусть остаются.   
  
Так случается. Иногда ты встречаешь человека, которого считаешь своим соулмейтом, а потом он показывает тебе свое предплечье – без единого намека на чье-то имя на нем. Но в двадцать первом веке таким уже никого не удивишь: людей, носящих на себе чью-то метку, теперь едва ли половина. Свою Джеймс потерял в заснеженных Альпах вместе с рукой, иногда он даже немного об этом жалеет.   
  
Чайник закипает, и он отлипает от подоконника. За окном уже рассветает, но ряд бесконечных высоток закрывает солнце. Через полчаса у Роджерса зазвонит будильник и он отправится на пробежку, а до того времени Джеймс успеет вернуться в свою комнату. Он совершенно не хочет сталкиваться со Стивом утром на кухне. Нет ничего хуже Капитана Америки, проницательно заглядывающего тебе в глаза и спрашивающего, все ли в порядке. Каждый раз кажется, будто тебя просветили насквозь рентгеновскими лучами, а с медицинской техникой у Барнса очень сложные отношения.   
  
Его реабилитация длится уже три месяца, и он даже может признать, что вполне успешно. Он вспомнил гораздо больше всего, чем за то время, пока пытался разобраться в себе самостоятельно и залечь на дно в Европе. С другой стороны, Барнс уверен – если в плотине появилась трещина, ее бы в любом случае прорвало. Это только вопрос времени. Просто появление старого друга в бухарестской квартире с заклеенными газетами окнами пробило в ней еще одну огромную дыру.   
  
Он заваривает себе чай, сливает из чайника оставшуюся горячую воду и возвращается к себе.   
  
*  
  
Барнс вроде как находится под домашним арестом, но это лучше, чем тюрьма в Негативной Зоне или психиатрическая лечебница. Лучше только с той стороны, с которой он не психопат-убийца с кодом активации из дюжины русских слов. На самом деле, все вокруг и он сам осознают, насколько он опасен. Кроме Роджерса, разумеется. Этот уверен, что может справиться с чем угодно, хотел бы и Джеймс в это верить.   
  
В верхнем ящике кухонного стола у них всегда валяется парочка маркеров и пачка цветных стикеров. Оставлять друг другу записки оказалось неплохой идеей, это избавляет от необходимости говорить. Он пишет Стиву, что у них на балконе ночуют бездомные коты, и надо бы купить немного кошачьего корма, будет отстойно, если они умрут там от голода. Умереть от холода им не грозит, потому что Джеймс уже великодушно пожертвовал им старую толстовку Роджерса. Он лепит синий стикер на холодильник и, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, пишет маркером на одной из пластин бионической руки его имя. Как раз там, где оно и должно быть. Барнс смотрит на него, пока ему не начинает казаться, что буквы прожигают металл, собираясь остаться навсегда несмываемой гравировкой. Тогда он стирает их одним движением.  
  
*  
  
Когда на очередном сеансе психотерапии врач спрашивает про соулмейта, он только сжимает зубы и качает головой.   
  
*  
  
Стив настаивает на вечернем просмотре фильмов из их общего списка. Диван в гостиной продавлен и они постоянно сталкиваются коленями, пока Барнс не съезжает на пол, вытягивая ноги и удобно устраивая голову на сидении. Роджерс не протестует, устраивается на диване и ставит миску с чипсами на пол – так, чтобы оба могли с легкостью дотянуться.   
  
Когда еда заканчивается, становится понятно, что фильм их обоих мало интересует. Барнс просто смотрит куда-то мимо, особо не вникая в происходящее на экране, а Роджерс тянется за блокнотом на тумбочке, а потом что-то зарисовывает быстрыми, даже немного нервными движениями. Джеймс никогда не смотрит в его рисунки, даже если хочет. Это что-то вроде негласного правила: Стив покажет их, если только он попросит, но сам он не станет смотреть.   
  
Джеймс сосредотачивается на звуке, с которым грифель карандаша скользит по бумаге, и не выдерживает первым. Оборачивается и вскидывает брови.  
  
– Спрашивай.  
  
– Что? – Роджерс смотрит на него немного растерянно, закусывает резинку на конце карандаша. Барнсу хочется взвыть.   
  
– Конец недели, где твой стандартный набор вопросов?  
  
– Я думал, они тебя раздражают, – Стив улыбается и выравнивается, убирает изо рта карандаш.   
  
– Это один из ритуалов, Роджерс. Мы их придерживаемся.   
  
Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга, а потом Стив кивает, признавая его правоту. Психотерапевт составил им четкий план, и разговоры о том, как прошел день, стоят в первом десятке пунктов.   
  
– Хорошо, Баки. Как все прошло сегодня? – Он мигом серьезнеет, закрывает блокнот и готовится к непродуктивной беседе, но у Барнса другие планы.   
  
– Он спросил про соулмейта. Была ли у меня метка и нашел ли я его, – быстро отвечает Джеймс, не давая себе времени, чтобы передумать. На лице Стива медленно проступает замешательство и осознание, он машинально тянется к собственной руке, но они оба знают – там ничего нет. Барнс следит за каждым его движением и сглатывает. – Я ничего не сказал.  
  
– Тебе не обязательно говорить, если ты не хочешь, – поспешно говорит Стив и недовольно кривит губы. Слишком поспешно. – Прости. Я понимаю, что для тебя это важно, но…  
  
Джеймс его не слушает. Он поднимается и идет на кухню. Ему надо не больше минуты, чтобы найти маркер, снова написать на железном предплечье имя и вернуться.   
  
Последняя буква немного съезжает вовсе не потому, что у него дрожала рука.   
  
– Я прав, Стив? Скажи мне,  _я прав_?  
  
Он отводит взгляд, но чувствует, как чужие пальцы касаются его ладони, запястья, разворачивают руку так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть надпись. Роджерс прикасается к его главному оружию как к чему-то хрупкому, будто не знает, на что он способен.   
  
– Я всегда хотел оказаться тем самым Стивеном, – хрипло выдыхает он и вскидывает голову, ища тяжелый взгляд Барнса. – Ты не представляешь, Баки. Это мог бы быть кто угодно, но только не я.   
  
– Больше всего на свете я хотел, чтобы это был ты.   
  
–  _Я знаю_ , – Стив качает головой и на лице у него такая скорбь, будто кто-то из них при смерти или уже мертв. И только теперь Барнс понимает, что людям без метки ни черта не легче – всю свою жизнь они продвигаются вслепую. И каково это – видеть на теле самого близкого друга свое имя, но знать, что это не ты?   
  
– Я читал про одностороннюю связь, – говорит он, потому что не знает, как это исправить.   
  
Но все исправляет Стив. Он улыбается той своей улыбкой, в которой боли больше, чем всего остального, и наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его в центр раскрытой железной ладони, а потом притянуть за нее к себе.   
  
*  
  
Сэм говорит, что он становится похож на нормального человека, и это самый большой комплимент, какой от него вообще можно было бы дождаться. Они сидят на капоте фирменной машины Щ.И.Т.а перед центром ветеранов и пьют кофе из бумажных стаканчиков. Барнс запрокидывает голову и щурится от слепящего весеннего солнца.  
  
– Знаешь, я бы даже сказал, что однажды ты сможешь стать частью команды, – говорит Уилсон голосом сурового наставника, а Джеймс серьезно кивает. – Но, вообще-то, я не нанимался вам в личные водители, – мученически продолжает он и образ наставника тут же испаряется.   
  
– Скажи об этом Коулсону, – предлагает Барнс и наблюдает, как тот кривится.  
  
– Ни за что.   
  
Они смеются, когда на крыльце центра появляется Стив – такой же сияющий, как чертово солнце. У него определенно хороший день.   
  
*  
  
– Ты светишься, – говорит Барнс недовольно, когда они оказываются в собственной квартире. Роджерс растерянно улыбается и снова ничего не говорит. – Может, скажешь, что происходит?  
  
– Я покажу, – обещает он и Джеймсу не остается ничего, кроме как закатить глаза. Он демонстративно уходит на кухню, чтобы покормить поселившихся на их балконе котов. На улице уже довольно тепло, но выгнать их рука ни у кого не поднимается.   
  
Роджерс не заставляет себя ждать, потому что он гребаный позер, думает Джеймс. Никуда без театральных жестов. Он внезапно появляется и целует Барнса в шею, когда тот открывает окно, и трется носом об его волосы.   
  
– Если я высыплю тебе на голову пакет корма, это будет прискорбно.  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Капитана Америку сожрут голодные дворовые коты.  
  
– Я не против.   
  
– Да что с тобой? – Барнс не выдерживает, оборачивается и наталкивается на такой счастливый взгляд, что снова теряется. – Стив? – осторожно зовет он.   
  
– Теперь все хорошо, – заверяет он и закатывает рукав тонкого джемпера. Предплечье перемотано бинтом, и Джеймс уже хочет спросить, куда он успел влезть, но замолкает сразу же, как Роджерс сдвигает повязку вниз. На покрасневшей коже первая черная «J» кажется особенно яркой. – Теперь моя очередь носить ее за двоих. 


End file.
